leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yordle Land
Bandle City is a city-state on the south eastern part of Valoran. Lore Bandle City resides in Yordle Land and is the home city of the yordle race. While the nation itself can be seen as a simple rural community, the city holds a great deal of intrigue, which includes what appears to be multiple building-sized rockets facing upwards. Where these rockets came from and the purpose they once served remains a mystery to all but the yordles. Yordles As with the humans, yordles are bipedal sentient beings. Furthermore, they are also characterized by a dependence on language and the creation and utilization of complex tools. As with humans, yordles have male and female genders. They are decidedly shorter than humans; both male and female yordles rarely exceed 1 meter tall, with most averaging around 0.8 meters. Their skin texture ranges from being completely smooth, to very lightly covered in fur, to ultimately being significantly furry. Their skin tone runs a much broader spectrum of colors than their human counterparts; while there is no direct scientific explanation for this, some consider this to be a sign of the yordles’ attunment to Runeterra’s magical nature. They generally have inferior vision in the normal spectrum of light than humans. Yordles, nevertheless, have much better hearing and are able to see into the infrared spectrum of light, where humans cannot. Culture Yordles require far more social interaction with their own kind than humans do. The vast majority of yordles dwell in the southeastern part of Valoran behind the safety of the Sablestone Mountain range in their capitol of Bandle City. They generally are a peaceful and amicable race, often marked with streaks of joviality and light prankishness; their moral compass is most often pointed toward goodness and benevolence. Their desire for social interaction drives them toward this ethos, as the mental health of a yordle is very much dependent on the positive company he or she keeps. This does not mean, however, that they are incapable of cruelty and evil. In fact, a yordle who is kept in isolation for too long – especially from contact with other yordles – runs the risk of becoming withdrawn and sullen. Some who already are centered more toward malevolence will become exceedingly so in due course. In fact, these yordles will often twist their desire for social interaction into a desire to seek out others to inflict pain and suffering upon them, one extreme example being . Military What yordles lack in stature, they make up for with armaments and industriousness. *The city's weapons brigade - the Megling Commandos - are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors from the city-state. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, can still be heard whispered throughout Valoran. It was these legends that most inspired future League Champion , to join the yordle military and become part of the Megling Commandos. *Within the city's intelligence team - the Bandle City Scouts - the yordle , is known by most as the groups' top recon specialist. However, to those who know of his true exploits, it is clear that Teemo is actually something else - the unrepentant assassin of Bandle City. While he enjoys the level of community and companionship inherent to all yordles, Teemo's feelings for his people are so strong that he ventures out on his own to seek out the foes of his city. When he finds them, Teemo extinguishes their lives with the rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. It is said that there is something that switches off in Teemo, so that the lives he ends do not burden him. *Before the formation of the League, the aerial squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - utilized the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter, an air assault vehicle which has now become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF). , was the most renowned of the group. He and his squadron would soar over Valoran, surveying the landscape and conducting aerial acrobatics for the benefit of onlookers below. During times of conflict, the squadron often performed missions which would take them behind enemy lines, either gathering intelligence or delivering messages through hot zones. Relations with Demacia Bandle City shares a relatively good relationship with the city-state of Demacia. Years ago the famous yordle blacksmith Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of this charge was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route to Demacia. Blomgrun's daughter, who was traveling with him at the time, was able to escape with the helm. She watched helplessly as her father was slain before her eyes. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to Demacia alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of Bandle City make her the yordle ambassador to Demacia. The yordle leaders agreed with the request, appointing Blomgrun's daughter , the liaison between Bandle City and Demacia. Relations with Bilgewater Ties between Bandle City and Bilgewater have always been a little tense, mainly due to the occasional pirate assaults on yordle vessels. Recently the pirate Tiresias Ellington and his crew boarded a Bandle City ship and sacked the vessel of its shipment. This particular shipment was on its way to a celebration, a commemoration to Poppy's appointment to service as envoy between Demacia and the yordles. Bandle City is currently appealing to the League to solicit reparations from Bilgewater for the loss of the goods, along with spoiling their anniversary plans. Bilgewater’s stance is that they are not responsible for the actions of a few independent sailors. City-State Champions Associated Champions Category:Lore